Kitty's Adoptable Warrior Cat Stories
by KittySparkfrost
Summary: <html><head></head>Need a story idea, can't think of one? Come here, be sure to read and follow the rules. Inspired by KatieK101, check out her adoptables! Only 1 person may adopt a story.</html>


These are all stories that I have thought of and recognized potential, but never gotten around to writing. Are you looking for a story? Stop by here! The idea for the adoptables series goes to KatieK101. Post in the comments if you see a story you take interest in! (;

* * *

><p><strong>Story Name:<strong> Black and White [Name Changeable]

**Taken By: **N/A

**Plot:** _They told me I couldn't think straight. That I was insane. I heard the whispers behind their backs. _Sedgefoot has always been able to distinguish between good and bad, light and dark. Because all she could see was white, black, and the shades of gray in between. Slowly, she becomes an outcast from her friends, with only her sister still by her side. Then she met him. Frostclaw. He was from another clan and her sense told her he was bad, but how could she say no to him?

**My Comments: ** Will Sedgefoot listen to her instincts and walk away? Or will she fall in love with him? Or maybe Frostclaw isn't bad at all... You decide!

**Characters: **Sedgefoot [Name changeable] Frostclaw [Crush] Rowanfur [Supportive sister] Icewhisker and Robinwing [The less helpful siblings] Aspenstar [Clan leader, name changeable] Other OCs.

**Other: **PM me or comment if you want to adopt it! Be sure to say I came up with the idea!

* * *

><p><strong>Story Name: <strong>Alone [Name Changeable]

**Taken by: **N/A

**Plot: **Moonpaw fell head over heels for Stormpaw when they were apprentices, and he loved her. But over time, their love changed. Why did Stormtail, father of Bluestar, seem so detatched? Was he just busy, or was there another cat in his life?

**My Comments: **Pretty much an open book. Stormtail could love another she-cat, in or outside of his Clan.

**Characters: **Moonflower/Moonpaw, Stormtail/Stormpaw, Bluekit, Snowkit, Other ThunderClan Cats

**Other: **PM me or comment if you want to adopt it! Be sure to say I had the idea!

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Where She Went [Title based off the sequel to If I Stay, changeable]

**Taken By:** N/A

**Plot: **What if Tawnypelt stayed in ThunderClan and found a mate in Thornclaw, bearing two kits? When Brambleclaw is killed shortly after being named deputy, Tawnypelt is the new one. However, some signs point to Tawnypelt as Brambleclaw's murder although fox scent is around him. Will Tawnypelt prove herself innocent, or will her life lead to ShadowClan after all?

**My Comments: **I would start this story around Dawn or Twilight, around or slightly before Brambleclaw is made deputy. You can choose what happens to Tawnypelt in the end!

**Characters: **Brambleclaw, Firestar, Tawnypelt, Thornclaw, Blackstar, other ThunderClan Cats.

**Other: **PM me or comment if you want to adopt it! Be sure to say I had the idea!

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Flowering Rose in the Night [Name Changeable]

**Taken by: **N/A

**Plot: **Blossomfall had 3 kits after The Last Hope, you can choose the mate. (; She named the females Flowerkit and Rosekit, and the tom Nightkit. Blossomfall is determined to treat each kit equally and not have them go through what happened to her with Millie. Rosekit proves to have a fiery spirit. Nightkit is always easygoing and eager, Flowerkit more questioning to the code and her life around her. When a prophecy comes to Jayfeather, saying 'Kin of the budding blossom must travel until Midnight is reached at the full moon. Only then can they determine their fate." (Yes, I stink at prophecies. Feel free to edit to your heart's content.) Rosekit, (now Rosepaw) is convinced the prophecy is about her and thinks she must go to the sun-drown place to talk to Midnight the badger. In reality, the prophecy is about Flowerkit, who must decide if she is going to live her life as a loyal ThunderClan warrior by midnight the time at the full moon [one full moon after the prophecy is received, when Nightpaw, Rosepaw, and Flowerpaw had been apprentices for three moons] because only she will be able to save Rosepaw and Nightpaw's lives when another clan attacks. But Rosepaw goes on this quest to the sundrown place. After lots of trouble, Midnight explains to Flowerkit in private what the prophecy actually means and that they must return to the clans.

**My Comments: **This story is one I'm very fond of, and I might be picky about who adopts it. For Blossomfall's mate, I'm a big BlossomXFox shipper, but you can choose. I might even like to co-write it with you!

**Characters: **Blossomfall, Nightpaw, Rosepaw, Flowerpaw, Midnight, Bramblestar, other ThunderClan Cats.

**Other: **PM me or comment if you want to adopt it! Be sure to say I had the idea!

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Dark Secret [Name Changeable]

**Taken by: **N/A

**Plot: **Kestrelflight of WindClan has never had any interest in taking a mate, or anything but being a medicine cat. But he holds a dark secret. He killed his sister Rabbitpaw. Only one other cat, his father, knows. The memory has haunted him, the da he lost control. After the last hope, he sees his sister's spirit. What will happen to him?

**My Comments: **Very open-book. You can decide why he killed his sister and what happens to him, I just thought of this idea on a whim.

**Characters: **Kestrelflight, Leaftail, [Father] Rabbitpaw, [Name Changeable] Other WindClan Cats.

**Other: **PM me or comment if you want to adopt it! Be sure to say I had the idea!

* * *

><p>Question of the day: What do you like or dislike about these the most?<p> 


End file.
